Switched
by ForeverBrownEyes
Summary: this is when Eli and Clare were still dating. They switched bodies. Its slightly based off of freaky friday but not really.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys this is my first fanfic. This story is kinda sorta based on the movie freaky Friday but it's not completely the same thing. This idea has been banging around in my head for a while so to get it out of my head I had to get it on rambling… So here it goes….

Oh and this Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi

Eli's POV

I just got home from The Dot with Clare. We went to The Dot every day after school cause what boyfriend doesn't want to spend all his time with his girlfriend. When I got home I kicked off my black vans then went to my, now clean, room. I can thank Clare for that. I glanced at my iphone dock and it said 4:49. I dropped my backpack on my bed and left my room. I'd start my homework later. I walked down stairs to the basement and turned on my Xbox. Of course Adam's screen name popped up. I swear that kid spends way too much time with Xbox. We played Call of Duty: Black Ops for a while until I got bored of being killed.

I went back up to my room to do my homework. Mrs. Stone, my trigonometry teacher, went easy on us as far as homework goes. As for French, I can't say the same. Madame told us to translate four whole pages of sentences. Mrs. Dawes assigned us to read chapters four thru six for homework but I already read it in class.

_Crap._ I thought to myself. It's pouring down rain, thundering, lighting and all that good stuff. I ran up to my room and slipped on my black hoodie then my leather jacket on top of my hoodie. I walked over to my desk and ran my finger over the track pad on my laptop to see if I had any new emails. Nope. Nada. No new messages. I went back down stairs, slipped on my shoes, popped my hood on top of my head, and sped walked to my dad's car where my parents were waiting.

Turns out Clare was at the restaurant too. I pulled out my iphone and texted her. Crap. My battery is going to die soon.

**Hey babe. – Eli**

**Whats up Eli – Clare**

**Look to your left… 3 tables down ;) – Eli**

***gasp* I see you ;D– Clare**

**Small world huh, Clare-bear – Eli**

**Eli I gotta go my battery is gonna die and my parents are gonna yell at me- Clare**

**Mine too… I'll call you from my house phone later, okay? – Eli**

**Sounds good baby – Clare**

I looked out the restaurant's window and saw that it had stopped storming.

"Weird. The storm stopped" I said to no one in particular

"Your right, baby boy. That is weird"

"The storms are commin' back later though. At least that what the weather guy said" Bullfrog replied.

When I hopped out of my dad's car after dinner I ran upstairs to the bathroom so I could shower before I called Clare. My dad yelled behind me saying

"Have a bad taco at the restaurant, son?"

"No dad! I just have to shower"

I closed the door to the bathroom as I realized I left my towel in my room from the night before. So I went back in my room and jammed my iphone onto its dock so it could charge. I peeled my clothes off from today then tied my towel around my waist and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take my shower.

Clare's POV

After I got home from The Dot with Eli, I went up to my room and sat down at my desk and I opened up the internet. I turned on my favorite Pandora station and checked my email. One message. But it was just an advertisement for a sale at my favorite clothing store. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down at the screen and it said one new message from Alli. It was just her saying hi. My I looked in the upper left hand corner of the screen and saw my battery was pretty much drained, because Eli and I text 24/7, so I told Alli to IM me. I plugged my phone into its charger and sat back down at my desk and kicked my flats off my feet and wiggled my toes and realized that I needed to paint my toe-nails.

**Alli-b63: heyy Clare bear**

**Clare-e23: whats up alls**

**Alli-b63: just listening to music… online shopping… IM-ing you, jenna and dave. And you…**

**Clare-e23: sounds exciting… I am listening to music and IM-ing you**

**Alli-b63: sounds .like quite a night ya got there… srry clare but I gotta go my parents are super strict about technology and think we need "family time"**

**Clare-e23: its fine… see ya tomarrow**

My mom poked her head in the door and said that we are going out for dinner tonight around seven-ish. My mom has been a lot happier since the divorce had been finalized. And I was happier because she was happier. I turned my head towards the lower right hand corner of my laptop and it read 5:30.

I stared down at my toes and decided to paint them now. I grabbed a light blue nail polish bottle from my vanity. I hopped of my computer chair and sat on my bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and placed one paper towel under each foot. I carefully glided the tiny brush over each toe and repeated for the second coat. I decided to paint my fingernails. Since my toes were still wet I had to waddle to the bathroom to get the polish remover. I carefully plopped down on my bed. My finger nails were stripped of the previous color which was hot pink. My nails were now a light blue but something was missing. My sister, Darcy, got me little tubes of glitter for Christmas last year. I sprinkled the dark blue glitter particles onto my still wet fingernails. I wiggled my fingers in the air to dry the polish. I tentatively poked my big toe nail to reveal that it was dry. I picked up a black fine point sharpie and wrote Eli's name on my big toe and drew hearts on my other four toe nails and repeated it on my right foot. My toes were now perfect.

My laptop now read 6:47. I decided to pick out my outfit. _Oh gosh. Skirt or jeans? Blouse or tee? _I yelled down stairs to my mother.

"MOM! What restaurant are we going to?"

"Little Miss Stakes" she replied calmly. I didn't realize she was on the living room couch.

"Thanks, mom"

I decided to wear dark wash skinny jeans and a white three quarter sleeve shirt with a black lace pattern on it. I slipped on my flats from earlier today and looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I glanced out the window and saw it storming so I grabbed a black hoodie that I "borrowed" from Eli. I wiggled my cell phone outta the charger and put it in my pocket. My mom was grabbing her purse and car keys as I was coming down the stairs.

*after dinner*

Eli's POV

I got out of the shower and slipped on an old Dead Hand concert shirt and black and white plaid pajama pants. I went to my laptop and saw that Clare wasn't online so I texted her. I waited 15 minutes and she didn't respond so I texted Adam. That boy is a techie in the making.

**Hey man- Eli**

**Whats going on- Adam**

**Just about nothing… and yourself- Eli**

**Being forced to watch sports with drew- Adam**

**Sucks to be you- Eli**

**What was the HW for Dawes- Adam**

**Read chapters 14-16- Eli**

**Ah okay thanks dude- Adam**

**No prob- Eli**

Clare's POV

When I got home from dinner with my mom I went upstairs to shower before bed. When I got out of the shower, I realized that Eli had texted me while I was in the shower so I IM'd him saying that I was in the shower. And to tell him to call the house phone. I put on a sports bra, tank top and athletic shorts for my pajamas. I went down stairs to grab the house phone and not even half way back up the stairs Eli called. We talked into the wee hours. Which probably wasn't smart considering the storm and my algebra test tomorrow. We talked about everything from sea creatures to his life before degrassi to penguins. Then a huge clap of thunder rattled my house and then I saw green lightning. Eli told me he saw and felt the exact same thing. I looked over at my digital clock and it said 11:55 and decided to hit the hay and say good night to Eli. He yawned and said g'nite back to me.

Around midnight I felt something shift I wasn't sure what it was but I ignored it and didn't open my eyes.

Eli's POV

Around midnight I felt something shift I wasn't sure what it was but I ignored it and didn't open my eyes.

In the morning I sat up in an orange room with pink floral sheets around me and relied this is Clare's room. I was in the room alone. I looked at Clare's phone and it had a text from an unknown number saying "you're stuck like this for a week hehe" I looked down and saw clares body. All I could think was _what the heck?_

I grabbed Clare's hand mirror thingy and put it up to my face or her face. I saw her pale white skin and slightly disheleved curls. But something was off. She had my greeny hazely eyes. that's weird.

Clare's POV

In the morning I sat up in a black room with dark blue sheets around me and realized this is Eli's room. I was in the room alone. I looked at Eli's phone and it had a text from an unknown number saying "you're stuck like this for a week hehe" I looked down and saw Eli's body. All I could think was _what the heck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Alllllrighty.. Chapter 2. Sorry it took so crazy long to update. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Pepper1622. She helped write the first half of this story and she is my editor. I love her to death.*thumbs up*

Clare's POV

Okay then… I'm in Eli's body but with my original eyes. Is this a freaky dream? Or what's going on? I texted "Eli". But he already texted me saying…

Heyy I think we switched bodies – Clare

Oh and cute toes ;) – Clare

Maybe it was storm and the lighting and the power lines or something – Eli

It was weird seeing my name as Eli texted me. Oh crap. We have school today. Buzz. Buzz. I looked over at Eli's phone and a picture of me lit up and the song Tonight I Love You was playing. Eli was calling me.

"Hello there "Eli" he said his "new" voice oozing sarcasm with every syllable. He had my voice. That's straight up creepy. The sarcasm didn't have its usual ring to it with my voice.

"Hey "Clare"" I said using sarcasm. It's sounded way better with his voice. Even though it was all scratchy from waking up.

"Enjoying your new, hot, sexy body there babe?" he said

"I haven't checked it out. Don't tell me you've been feeling up your new body."

I heard silence on the other end.

"You perv, Eli!"

"Shut up I haven't done anything… yet" he said that last part a little too quiet for my liking. I bet he heard my right eyebrow raise, a trick I learned from him I might add.

"So what are we supposed to do about getting ready and schedules? You're a senior and I'm a junior." I said, actually getting back on topic.

"I dunno, you're a girl, you're smart, you figure something out. I just want to check out the view."

"Uh, pervy much?"

"Always, and you love it." He fired back, his voice dripping with sass.

I rolled his eyes, loving the amount of control I had over his body. "Whatever, just don't get too comfy. I guess I'll pick you up in forty-five."

"See you later hot bod."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yes."

_Click_.

"Oh my god." I said quietly while shaking my head with a slight smile.

We hung up, and I sauntered over to his pathetic excuse of a closet. When I opened his closet, it felt like walking into a funeral. So, I decided to switch up his look, but still adding a touch of Eli. I went over and grabbed an olive green V-neck, and pulled out the classic black skinnies. Slowly, I walked towards the top drawer of his dresser. I opened the top left drawer, tentatively. Inside was a mountain of unfolded boxers. Using only two fingers, I pinched a random pair and threw it behind me, shrieking as I did so.

I approached the boxers, not only noticing that they were navy blue, but that they looked clean. I picked them up, examining them. Surprisingly, there weren't cartoon-like green scent waves rising out of the undergarments. I brought the undies to my nose, and then gave it a good whiff. They smelled clean, fresh, and… flowery? I'd never expected his boxers to smell pleasant. Before I knew it, I was rubbing them around my face, taking in the delightful smell. I didn't realize it at the time, but there were footsteps coming towards Eli's room. CeCe, his mom, peeked in on me sniffing his under garment.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" she asked, her face confusedly scrunched up.

"Um, I've always liked the smell of laundry. What detergent do you use?"

"Downy, glad you like it?" She replied.

"Well Mom, if you don't mind I need to get ready and go pick up Clare." I said trying to get out of this awkward moment, emphasizing Mom and Clare.

"Okay okay I can take a hint. I'll leave"

I heard her footsteps get increasingly softer until I knew she was gone. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I shook my head to get back to reality. Well what reality is now? I picked up the boxers and laid them on bed. I closed my eyes and took off Eli's pajamas being the good little Christian girl I am on the inside and slipped into the boxers. After the boxers were on I took the time to admire Eli's body. He didn't have a six-pack but he was toned. His arms were nicely toned too. I wiggled into the black skinny jeans thinking…

"Gosh, Eli's jeans are tighter than mine"

I let the olive V-neck slide over my now unusually flat body with ease. I went over to the dresser and chose some black mid-calf socks to wear under Eli's combat boots. I saw Eli's combat boots by the door and let my foot sink into them. On Eli's night side table was his phone and guitar pick necklace. I stuffed the phone with the autographed dead hand phone case removed into my jeans pocket and put the necklace on. I was about to walk out of his room when I remembered that he had my father's watch which would look good with his outfit.

"Now where did I put that?" I thought out loud. Oh yeah. Top drawer of his night side table. I wriggled the watch on and walked out of Eli's room.

I headed downstairs towards the Goldsworthy kitchen taking a deep cleansing breath channeling my inner Eli. Good thing I had been over there before and knew how Eli interacted with his parents. Cece was sitting at the breakfast bar while Bullfrog was leaning against the counter they were enjoying toast and coffee. Cece gave me half of her toast.

"Mornin' baby boy" Cece said cheerfully

"Morning mom"

"Hey son... don't you look all spiffy" Bullfrog said sipping at his coffee

"Uh thanks Dad" I had to finish chewing, something Eli usually didn't do. "Well its 7:30 I should head out and go pick up Clare"

"Have fun" Cece said

"But not too much fun... were too young for grandbabies" bullfrog cut in

"Daaaad!" I said walking out the door.

Good thing Eli taught me how to drive. I arrived at my house around 7:37. I knocked on the door. My mom answered and told me "Clare" was in her room and told me to go on up.

Eli's POV

I like Clare's body. She was curvy yet firm. I never realized how much I liked her body. Julia was a model and too bony for my liking. Me and Clare had texted and called. So I decided to try and get ready. I put Clare's iPhone in the ihome dock. I pressed the play pause button and I skipped on through her songs. Cody Simpson. _Skip_. Pit-bull. _Skip_. Never Shout Never. _Skip_. Justin Bieber. _Definitely skip_. One direction. _Don't skip_. Don't tell Clare but I actually like them. They weren't classic cookie cutter, boy band, pop crap. I tapped on the artist button on the iPhone and put One Direction's Up All Night album on shuffle and repeat. _Same Mistakes_ came on. I glanced around the room and saw One Direction posters up. I walked towards one poster and I swear I saw some lip gloss stains on all of their faces. I saw a collage of pictures of us on another wall.

I heard a soft knock on Clare's door expecting it to be her mom but the knob turned and low and behold it was me. We exchanged the normal hug and kiss. We closed the door incase mama Edwards would walk by. "Clare" was shocked at what I had on for her today.

"What are you wearing?" she said is disbelief looking at the bed. I had laid out a lot of outfits that I thought looked good.

"Are you serious, Eli?"

"What?" I retorted genuinely confused.

"A striped shirt with a plaid skirt and polka dot flats?" she said while putting the items of clothes back in her way too huge closet.

"Fine then. What about this one?" I questioned while pointing to another outfit. It was a pair of my navy university sweatpants that Clare "borrowed" with a black lace top with a "key hole" in the back.

"No. too sloppy…" she said while putting the sweatpants back in a drawer "with too fancy." She finished while putting the lace top on a hanger.

"sorry." I said sarcastically after I paused because the song changed from Same Mistakes to What Makes You Beautiful. While I was jamming out to What Makes You Beautiful, Clare was picking out an outfit. It looked pretty funny. Me, Eli, furiously digging through a closet and dresser to make a really pretty outfit.

I heard "ELI! ELI!" then dead silence. Clare's finger was hovering above the play pause button on the iPhone dock.

"Hey! I liked that song." I said rather loudly and quickly. Clare busted out in hysterics. After the laugh attack died down. She stood up straight, regained her composure and pointed towards the wall behind me. On the hook there was a purple V-neck and very light wash, slightly "distressed" (as she called it) jeans. Sitting on the floor were light pink flats.

"What do ya think?" Clare said very proud of her self.

"Not too shabby" I said nodding. "But how does the purple top go with the pink flats?"

"Look at the tank top you're wearing now"

"It's light purple?"

"so the V-neck will go over that tank that will make the outfit softer looking and the light pink flats lighten it up to and it adds a pop of color" when she said pop she had little jazz hands.

"Wait holds the phone. So I don't get to see your body topless?" I asked quite sad

"Haha. Nope. I am very smart for thinking of that aren't I?"

"Sure"

"Now hurry up. Chop. Get dressed."

I sauntered over to the ihome while glaring at Clare and never breaking eye contact and pressed the play pause button and What Makes You Beautiful came back on. Clare came over and handed the V-neck and jeans to me. I slid the athletic shorts off and started laughing because Clare's body doesn't have any pants on.

"It's not any different from the time we went to the beach last summer" she said coolly.

I got the entire outfit on when Clare started walking towards me with a straightener smoking.

"Whoa whoa whoa there little missy…" that sounded weird because I was talking to a guy, but oh well "what are you doing with that thing"

"I'm gonna straighten our bangs" she replied as if it was nothing. "sit." She commanded while pointing to her bed. I sat criss cross apple sauce and realized my butt was hanging out. I got up on my knees and asked for a belt. She set the straightener on her night side table and picked a light tan woven belt and a black leather belt with silver studs. I chose the studded one because that was a gift I got for her birthday. I wove it through the loops and sat back down criss cross style. She came back over and lifted the cinnamon hair off my forehead.

"Hey. I kinda like this. It's like having a life size doll" she said with a smile but it sounded odd coming from a guy. She leaned back and grabbed the straightener and slowly straightened the bangs. I saw the reflection and saw smoke rising towards the ceiling which freaked me out. The very warm bangs fell back on my new face. Clare was walking towards the mirror with straightener in hand. She stopped in front of the mirror and started to lift the straightener towards the now black hair on her head. I bolted towards her and grabbed her wrist and asked her firmly what the hell she was doing. She said something about my hair being out of control more than usual. So she straightened it and it looked normal because I usually blow dry my hair to get it straight but I didn't do that last night.

"make up time!" Clare said but we both busted out laughing because that coming from Eli sounded so funny. The makeup got done but it took a lot of "look ups", "close your eyes", and hold stills. I jammed my feet into the light pink flats and cringed. They squished my pinky toes. I waddled over to the ihome and tried to slide the case less iPhone into the surprisingly small pockets but it didn't work. Clare snatched her phone back and didn't give me mine back.

"Eli, turn around so your back is facing me" I did as I was told. Clare slid my phone into the back pocket of the very tight jeans. I giggled because Clare touching my butt was quite tingly.

We walked downstairs to an empty house. Mama Edwards had said something about leaving early. Clare was about to walk out the door but realized I made an unexpected left towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple juice for the road.

"Let's go"

I had to add in the one direction thing. I am frickin in love with them so so so so soooooooo much.


End file.
